Laser processing machines are known, for example, German Patent Number 19943043 A1.
Laser processing machines with two support levels for transporting a workpiece are described in JP 61-296988 and in JP 62-275593.
Until now, during thermal cutting of a workpieces, the workpieces to be processed have been disposed onto grids or grates of the workpiece support, resulting in a grid of support points. This causes the following problems: a kerf in the workpiece for separating the workpiece into a finished part and a residual part can be formed in the region of the support points. This may cause a caking of the two workpiece parts since in addition to the two workpiece parts, the support elements are also heated and welding can occur. Moreover, the center of mass of the two workpiece parts with regard to the support points may be unfavorable such that the workpiece parts are tilted on the workpiece support. These problems prevent an automated safe removal of the workpiece parts from the workpiece support.